A nanotube, and more specifically a carbon nanotube, is known to be useful for providing electron emission in a vacuum device, such as a field emission display. The use of a carbon nanotube as an electron emitter has reduced the cost of vacuum devices, including the cost of a field emission display. The reduction in cost of the field emission display has been obtained by replacing other electron emitters (e.g., a Spindt tip), that generally have higher fabrication costs with a carbon nanotube based electron emitter.
One approach for fabricating nanotubes includes depositing metal films using ion beam sputtering to form catalytic nanoparticles. In an article by L. Delzeit, B. Chen, A. Cassell, R. Stevens, C. Nguyen and M. Meyyappan in Chem. Phys. Lett. 348, 368 (2002), CVD growth of single walled nanotubes at temperatures of 900° C. and above was described using Fe or an Fe/Mo bi-layer thin film supported with a thin aluminum under layer. However, the required high growth temperature prevents integration of carbon nanotubes growth with other device fabrication processes.
Ni has been used as one of the catalytic materials for the formation of single walled nanotubes during a laser ablation and arc discharge process as described by A. Thess, R. Lee, P. Nikolaev, H. Dai, P. Petit, J. Robert, C. Xu, Y. H. Lee, S. G. Kim, A. G. Rinzler, D. T. Colbert, G. E. Scuseria, D. Tomanet, J. E. Fischer, and R. E. Smalley in Science, 273, 483 (1996) and by D. S. Bethune, C. H. Kiang, M. S. de Vries, G. Gorman, R. Savory, J. Vazquez, and R. Beyers in Nature, 363, 605 (1993).
Field effect devices typically comprise a metal cathode on a substrate, with carbon nanotubes grown on the cathode. A metal catalyst may be positioned between the cathode and the carbon nanotubes for facilitating carbon nanotube growth. A gate electrode is positioned between an anode and the tops of the carbon nanotubes for controlling electron emission from the carbon nanotubes. Electrons flow from the metal cathode through the metal catalyst if present, and out the carbon nanotubes to the anode spaced therefrom.
A different approach comprises an electron emitting structure including a thin film containing fine particles between opposing electrodes. Voltage is applied across the thin film to impart a surface conduction current. Islands of the spatially discontinuous film serve as electron emitting regions. A microcrack is formed in the film for effectively emitting electrons.
However, the microcrack process requires multiple process steps that are costly and difficult to control. Furthermore, the conversion of the conduction current to emission current efficiency is low.